


Friends and revelations

by Bakeneko37



Series: The selective hybrid [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Best Friends, Cat Hybrid Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Because people sometimes need a kick in the butt to realise what seemed to be obvious.That's what friends are for.





	Friends and revelations

“Un _fucking_ believable” Wonsik hissed, his grip on the steering wheel getting so strong his knuckles were turning white.

“It’s okay” Taekwoon muttered, shifting a little in his seat by the other’s side, his ears flattening against his head “I’ll be okay.”

“I don’t doubt you will be, I’m just so annoyed and just, angry… I wanted you to see Paris.”

Wonsik had been in the music industry so long that Taekwoon had the idea that the man started writing songs since he learned how to write, the problem with him was that he wasn’t really keen on singing. Fortunately for Taekwoon, because he listened to him every time he sang the songs he just created and he was great, Wonsik decided to give it a try and it wasn’t a surprise when people started to love his unique style and asked for more.

Everything started with small concerts in Seoul, small presentations that attracted a lot of people and tickets selling rather quickly, then came bigger concerts in other parts of Korea. Although it wasn’t normal for Wonsik to hear a lot of things from Taekwoon, he knew his hybrid was his quietest yet biggest fan he had.

After a couple of months of hard work, Wonsik received an invitation to a music festival in Paris and he had been so excited Taekwoon could have sworn he almost passed out while jumping around. He didn’t stop talking about how excited he was for him and for how he was going to show Taekwoon all the places they were going to meet.

“Being angry doesn’t solve anything, you’re only causing more problems to yourself.” He sighed.

Being a hybrid in the world was _hard_ ; they didn’t really have a lot of rights since people were still debating if it was animals or humans rights the ones that applied to them, which was something that Wonsik considered too stupid. They could live by their selves, but according to things Taekwoon had heard in the agency he lived in, it was really hard and they were constantly pestered by police to see if they weren’t doing something illegal or immoral as they called. 

Months before Wonsik had to go to Paris, he started to work in getting Taekwoon the papers he needed to travel outside Korea so he could go with him, everything was doing good till the day before when the woman behind that fancy desk said his papers hadn’t been approved yet and needed to wait for a week more, Wonsik didn’t have a week more and almost flipped the desk, fortunately Taekwoon calmed him down and said they were going to surely have another opportunity since Wonsik was so good at it.

“You’re just too nice…” He mumbled, he was really in a bad mood because of it, he had dreamed about being with him walking around the streets since he knew Taekwoon had never seen things like those in the past, he wanted him to be happier than before.

Stopping the car, he got out of it and moved to get Taekwoon’s bag from the back seats, glancing at his hybrid that was walking to the door of the cosy house, seeing as his tail twitched with what seemed to be excitement.

“Here you are Taekwoonie!” He let out a soft chuckle at hearing the cute nickname the other had given to him.

Hakyeon had been an amazing coincidence that literally came through the door one day with his fluffy white ears and tail swishing around, he was a recognised and amazing choreographer Wonsik’s company had hired for him to prepare for his concerts, he was excited to meet him, but he had to admit that he had never expected his hybrid to jump out for him while the other let out a loud _Taekwoonie_ before hugging him tightly.

The choreographer was one of the few hybrids that lived by their own and had actually managed to have a work and live a human-like life without more problems. Wonsik was surprised for his accomplishment and intrigued about his past life, he didn’t know there was another person that wasn’t him that could make Taekwoon feel so calm and comfortable and although it was nice, but he didn’t feel with the right of asking.

“Wonsikie, glad you’re here too.”

“Of course I’m here, hyung, what you expected?” He chuckled, stepping inside and following Taekwoon to the living room.

Wonsik didn’t have a problem in showing his feelings and when Taekwoon came to him to talk about his past with Hakyeon, he had made a small noise that sounded like a squeak before he decided to shut up and listen. Taekwoon told him he and Hakyeon were once owned by the same person, both of them bonded quickly thanks to their similar age and because the abuse they both endured helped him to understand each other feelings, things were good for having each other before Taekwoon was taken to another owner and lost all contact with his dear friend.

“So, Taekwoonie you can stay in the room next to mine, I cleaned it so don’t whine” He laughed at Taekwoon’s stare before moving to the kitchen.

“I’m really sorry for bothering you, hyung, this is just so annoying” Wonsik sighed, moving to leave the bag at the hybrid’s side and patting his head, smiling lightly at his purr of content.

“It’s nothing, I know how those bureaucrats are, nothing is easy with them” Hakyeon was really a great person, Wonsik quickly learnt that, sure he sometimes nagged a lot and more than once looked like a grumpy mother, but he was really nice and Taekwoon felt comfortable with him and that was the most important thing.

“Wonsik, you need to be in the airport soon” Taekwoon reminded him between purrs of content, opening his eyes to look at him “Your plane will leave you.”

Hakyeon only observed them as Wonsik moved his hand away and sighed sadly, reaching to caress his head with the back of his hand and nodded “Take care, you know my phone number.”

“I do, don’t worry.”

“Perfect, see you in a couple of days” He hummed, patting his cheek and turning to face Hakyeon who was grinning happily “Thank you again, hyung, will be here soon.”

“Don’t worry, have fun~”

Even after Wonsik left, Hakyeon still had that large grin painted on his face while he turned to face Taekwoon who had a raised brow while looking at his expression “What?”

“Nothing, want something to eat?” He said, walking to him and patting his shoulder “We can make everything.”

“What are you thinking? I know you too well Hakyeon.” He mumbled, leaning closer and biting his shoulder.

“I thought you were over the biting period!” He screeched, shoving him away and walking away, rubbing his shoulder “I won’t tell you know.”

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Taekwoon walked pass his friend and entered the kitchen, going to prepare whatever he wanted, not taking into consideration what he wanted as his own little revenge.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon couldn’t describe how they were friends, Hakyeon was the talkative caring person that loved going around making friends and talking while Taekwoon almost fell in the category of mute, yes he was a caring person too, but the number of people that knew this were almost inexistent.

Still, the two hybrids became almost inseparable while being with that person, to the point of looking for the other even if their _master_ threatened to punish them if they disobeyed and spent more time together without his permission, surely thinking they were having sex with each other. Taekwoon had been utterly depressed when he lost contact with him, finding him had been one of the best days of his life.

“I have to admit that it was surprising you were owned again” He looked up from the pot when he heard him, glancing back at him “After what happened, I thought you weren’t going to accept anyone else.”

“I wasn’t going to do it” He muttered, taking a deep breath “It just happened.”

“Are you telling me Jung Taekwoon doesn’t know why?” He asked, moving closer to him and leaning on the wall.

“…Kind of.”

“Wonsik is a nice guy, I mean, he’s definitely not a bad person” He continued, his tone serious since he wasn’t joking anymore “He’s nice to you right?”

“He is” He nodded, warmness blooming inside his chest at remembering all the things Wonsik had done for him “He had taken care of me.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” He smiled, scratching behind Taekwoon’s ears to hear him purr “But why you went with him?”

Taekwoon bit his lip, stirring the contents on the pot, keeping his eyes on it “You disappeared, never heard about you again.”

Hakyeon shook his head, knowing Taekwoon wasn’t saying anything about it anytime soon and knowing that he knew he wasn’t going to pressure him and was instead going to wait for him to feel comfortable “I escaped after a long time, it was hard… A kind old lady helped me to survive till she passed away, I then became a dancer, people find kind of enchanting the way my tail and ears moved and gave feeling to the gracious movements I did. It was a long way.”

A small smile appeared on Taekwoon’s face when he heard him, proud that his friend made it so far and agreeing with the words about his movements and hybrid characteristics being enchanting, Hakyeon was indeed a beauty “You have only been good.”

“Well thank you” The dancer chuckled “Let’s eat?”

Nodding, the both of them decided to forget about past things for now and enjoy each other company. Taekwoon continued cooking till he was finished and served two plates. They talked about Hakyeon’s first live presentation, the nervousness the other hybrid had experienced and in general how hard it had been for him to be seen as something that wasn’t an object or an animal.

After finishing their food, they both went to watch a movie in a comfortable silence, Taekwoon leaned on Hakyeon’s shoulder while the older scratched his ears slowly, tail moving lazily around and sighing softly.

“It reminds me of the small free periods we had, just relaxing?” Hakyeon chuckled while he stood up and turned the TV off.

“Yeah… They were so rare and small, but the best in general.” Taekwoon nodded, standing up to follow the other to the room, dragging his bag behind him.

“Sleep well, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon smiled, waiting for his friend to enter his room before walking to his own room.

“Good night, Hakyeonie.”

True was that Taekwoon had felt sad and annoyed by the fact he wasn’t with Wonsik in that moment, that he wasn’t feeling for the first time how it felt to fly in a plane, but more than anything, it was the fact that the illusion and excitement he build around himself with the idea of spending time with him in such a romantic and colourful place. He was too annoyed by how cruel world could be to him although he was having a much better life, but unlike Wonsik, he had been capable of controlling himself so he didn’t feel more miserable than what he was feeling.

“I still don’t know why I accepted Wonsik” He said that morning while Hakyeon served that day’s meal “He just came, asked and I accepted.”

Hakyeon nodded, chuckling softly before going to sit at his side “You never reply to people, I wonder what changed.”

Taekwoon let out the air he had been holding without noticing, shaking his head and shrugging “I don’t know.”

“Right. He must had done something you liked then?” He wondered, looking at him while taking a bite of his food.

“He just asked me my name and then if I wanted to go with him, didn’t do anything.” It was confusing for him too and although he had tried not to think much about thanks to how happy he felt with the way he was taking care of, Hakyeon asking had woken up his curiosity once more.

 Hakyeon kept observing him, paying close attention to his reactions and examining his face expressions till a smile started to form in his own “Wonsik is a great and talented guy, he also looks so caring” He hummed “Maybe you saw he wasn’t bad.”

 “He’s different… I had nightmares and he made them disappear, he’s patient, never have complained about me being like this” He continued muttering, poking his food without really eating it.

“I’m happy for you, Taekwoonie, finally.” The latter glanced at his friend, raising his brow, not really understanding what he meant.

“What? Happy?” He asked, tilting his head as a cat would do when seeing something that attracted his attention.

“I’m sure you can understand what I mean, Taekwoon” He chuckled, poking the other with his tail.

Taekwoon opened his mouth as to say something but closed it immediately, frowning and looking at his food, could be that Hakyeon was happy because he finally found an owner that didn’t see him as a sex object and was having a better life, looking happy even…. Right? “Do you mean-“

Unfortunately he couldn’t continue when the doorbell rang and Hakyeon leaved quickly to open, leaving him with the questions flooding his mind much to his annoyance.

“Wonsikie! Welcome back~”

He heard his voice calling that name that made his heart pound without a clear reason and before he knew it, he was already walking quickly to the door, finding the other smiling lightly at Hakyeon before spotting him and moving quickly to him, arms wrapping around him tightly as soon as he was in front of him.

“Missed you Taekwoon” He said with a soft tone.

“…Missed you too.” He whispered back, looking away from Hakyeon that had a smirk on his face.

“Bought you a lot of things!” He listened to Wonsik’s excited voice once he let go of him and moved to collect the bag he had left at the sofa’s side after he finished, seeing him taking something from his backpack and giving it to Hakyeon while thanking him for being with him.

“It wasn’t necessary…” He said, following him outside and biting Hakyeon once he walked pass him, not paying much attention to his mumbles.

“It was, let’s go now.”

Glaring at Hakyeon once more, he moved to the car and entered it, seeing as Wonsik waved with enthusiasm at the other before climbing on and starting the engine shortly after, driving off.

Taekwoon couldn’t really take Hakyeon’s words out of his head, he knew his friend too well to know he meant something else with those words, but seemed his head was too dumb to understand everything clearly… Till something happened.

“I made a collection of photos about it, I know you like photos” Wonsik said at one point, taking what looked like a small book and giving it to him while they waited for the lights to change.

Not daring to look at him, he took it and started to look at the pictures, smiling and how good they looked and thinking Wonsik actually did his best to get every aspect he guessed his hybrid would like. He felt his cheeks getting hot while he continued them, understanding little by little his annoying friend words.

Stupid Jung Taekwoon had fallen in love with Wonsik.


End file.
